Warfare Chaos May-28-2011
Legacy 3 was amazing, as were the first two. But just like after the first two, the show must go on. Act 2: “Who Will Eclipse The Wrestling World?” starts with Chapter 1, Warfare, and Chapter 2, Chaos. BEWA Presents Warfare Saturday, May 28th 2011 1. Artamiss Riggs celebration At Legacy 3, Artamiss Riggs defeated Ronald Scott to win the BEWA Championship in the main event. Now officially, the top dog of Warfare, Act 2 kicks off with a celebration for the Black Angel. What will Riggs have to say about his biggest triumph to date, and who, if anyone, will have something to say to him? 2. Intercontinental Title #1 Contender Match DJ Carter Vs. Jesse Krow Vs. Flatline At Legacy 3, DJ Carter came up short in his bid to defend the Intercontinental Title in a fatal four way match. Jesse Krow came up short in his bid to win Golden Rights. But Flatline was able to ascend the ladder and claim the 3rd Golden Clock. In this match these three men will battle for a shot at Jinx’s Intercontinental Title at Battleground. Will DJ use this opportunity to reclaim what was once his? Will Krow use this opportunity to win his first championship in the BEWA? Or will Flatline earn a title shot other then the one he already has in hand. The first man to score a pin or submission will be headed to Battleground. 3. Triad Promo At Legacy 3, The Triad were stripped of all of their power in the BEWA when Jason G absentmindedly signed a document at the request of Chris Bomber, who was willing to keep Rolland Havick from ending his life. At Warfare, Jason G, D.T. Gray & Violet will be seen together for the first time since losing control. What will they have to say? 4. The Irish Truth Vs. Ronald Scott & Jacob Practice The Irish Truth are coming off what has been considered to be the greatest Tag Team Match in BEWA history. At Warfare, they have the opportunity to have perhaps an even better one. Ronald Scott interfered in Jacob Practice’s match at Legacy to ensure that Jacob would be reinstated in the BEWA. How will Jacob react? Will Ronald regret taking the decision out of Jacob’s hands. Will these two be able to function as a unit once again, or will the Irish Truth regain some momentum after their all out war at Legacy? 5. Hardcore Title Match Matt Heartliss Vs. Riku Heartliss Vs. Reno Heartliss Under the Triad’s rule, the Hardcore Title was retired. Chris Bomber has decided to un-retire it. At Warfare, a Heartliss will become a champion. Will it be the Hardcore Legend, Matt Heartliss, impressive up and comer, Riku Heartliss, or newcomer Reno Heartliss? One thing’s for certain. There’s no fight quite like a family fight. 6. Main Event Artamiss Riggs & Jinx Vs. Mack Daniels & Derrick Dalton Chris Bomber’s first main event since taking over will pit the top two champions on Warfare against the only two healthy members of The League of X-Cellence. Riggs & Mack are no strangers, having traveled the roads together for over a decade. Jinx & Dalton won’t be sending one another flowers any time soon. What will happen in this match, and what could it mean for Battleground. As always card is subject to change. BEWA Presents: Chaos Saturday, May 28th 2011 1. Prodigy Promo No group had a more successful night at Legacy than the Prodigy. Sapphire Havick won the Women’s Title. Erik Haze won the XMW Championship. Rocky Phoenix defeated Jacob Practice, & Rolland Havick defeated Jason G in a Street fight. Chaos kicks off with a celebration of the reunited group. How will the Prodigy follow up their impressive night? 2. Komisabe Vs. Markice Ruen For weeks, the BEWA has seen viral ads for a mysterious newcomer by the name of Komisabe. He is a legend on the streets, and is now ready to take his game to the next level. His first match in the BEWA will be against none other than Markice Ruen. Ruen hasn’t been seen since suffering an injury in his Hardcore Hell match against J.Slash. Will Komisabe win his BEWA debut, or will Ruen ruin it? 3. The Blackhawk Challenge At Legacy 3, Blackhawk was the only singles competitor to successfully defend his title. On Chaos, Blackhawk re-introduces ‘The Blackhawk Challenge”, a segment which made him famous in previous federations. Basically, Blackhawk will issue an open challenge. What remains to be seen is who will challenge Blackhawk, and will Blackhawk put the U.S. Title on the line? 4. Killswitch Vs. Loco At Legacy 3, both Killswitch & Loco came up short in not only the Intercontinental Title Match, but the Golden Rights match as well. Both Age of Darkness members desperately need a win. Chris Bomber has booked them against one-another, presumably as retaliation for the Age of Darkness helping the Triad try to destroy the Prodigy. Which Age of Darnkess member will emerge victorious, and will the group be better for it? 5. Rocky Phoenix Vs. Damien Fatale Rocky Phoenix is a newcomer to Chaos. He will make his full time Chaos debut against a mainstay, Damien Fatale. Fatale is livid after Lynn Larcen cost him a chance to leave Legacy as the new United States Champion. With nothing on the line but pride, which of these two men will emerge victorious? 6. Erik Haze & Sapphire Havick Vs. Mr. XNC & Violet In this Tag Team Match, foes from Legacy 3 will meet again. Prodigy members Erik Haze & Sapphire Havick will face the mix match team of Mr. XNC & Violet. The rules are simple. If Mr. XNC scores a pin or submission, then he will receive a rematch for the XMW Championship at Battleground 3. If Violet scores a pin or submission, then she will receive a rematch for the Women’s Title at Battleground 3. But if the team of Haze & Havick win, then neither XNC or Violet will get their rematch. Will XNC & Violet be able to co-exist with so much on the line, or will the Prodigy ruin their day yet again? 7. Main Event Team Awesome Vs. J.Slash & Rolland Havick In the main event of Chaos, the Unified Tag Team Champions, Ryan Stevens & Erik Spade will face the new World Heavyweight Champion J.Slash & Prodigy leader Rolland Havick. All four of these men had fantastic showings at Legacy, and each are interested in using this match to build on that momentum. But why has Chris Bomber paired up Havick & Slash yet again, and will they have what it takes to defeat Team Awesome? As always, card is subject to change. Category:events